There are thousands of small T-shirt printing businesses that silk screen words and pictures on T-shirts and other articles.
These businesses generally use a silk screen process to print cloth with an ink. Then the ink must be dried.
There are many ink drying machines on the market. These machines use a heat source to evaporate the solvents in the ink. The heat sources are sometimes gas powered but are mostly electric heating elements, generally quartz rods, resistance rods or resistance wires of some type.
Most of these driers are large, heavy machines which are inefficient, expensive to operate and frequently require expensive shipping and installation charges.
What is needed is a small, efficient, economical T-shirt drying machine that uses a small amount of electricity and is highly reliable.